Ascend To The King
"But, Asmo. Why another story?" Well, I had Writer's Block for The Bloody Halls, so... Why not Kyrus's autobiography? Eh. Not sure what people will think of this, but I guess it'll be alright. This is Kyrus's, uhm, story, I guess. This will probably give you more canon information about Pseudos, so... Yeah. Introduction Kyrus's P.O.V. It was... Odd, there. Cold. Lifeless. I wondered how this place was even worth inhabiting. Guess it didn't matter. Pseudos of this Category were the types that didn't bother with decency. Wasn't worth it to fret over, anyway. Chapter 1 :: Download "Guys. My computer is being a stupid Richard." Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z complained, as his computer gave him--yet again--another Blue Screen Of Death. He had to bother with it for about a month, and was currently chatting with what he called his 'associates'. He didn't want to bother with the word 'friends'. He even said it himself: "The word seems too sappy to rely on. Friendship breaks." "It's always a Richard, Asmodeous." SilverHexxitFights chuckled. "...Asmooo, tell me what a Richard is..." Huntited groaned indignantly. "Never. Find out yourself, kid." Asmodeous sneered, then started snickering. "Dang it, Asmo." Hunt hissed, the smirk on his face prominent in his tone. "Well..." NunyaPie, who had a knack at computers, began. "Do you have an Anti-Virus turned on?" "...I don't even have one. My initial one broke." Asmodeous admitted. "Well, that's your solution!" Nunya whooped, throwing a fist into the air. "Get it, Asmo!" "Well..." Asmodeous trailed off. Nunya already knew what he was going to say. "NYEH. NO." Nunya cut her friend off, before he could say anything. "Forget the Gigabytes!" "...Okay, then." ~Meanwhile...~ "Hey. Looks like a newbie is downloading." Briar, a senior Cyber Guard of the Cybernetic World, piped up. "Look. There's a silhouette." He pointed to the pillar of binary swirling with whirring purrs around a Turquoise-Blue silhouette, eyes and mouth glowing white. Its spiky hair was waving lightly as the binary whirred past, and the energy lightly brushed the bristling locks. "Looks like he'd be a doozy." Urthus, an Earth-Type Pseudo visiting the Cybernetic World. "Virus Pseudos usually look as adults when downloading, but actually turn into little kiddies when it's done. Why is that?" "Simple." Briar snorted. "It gives us a look at what they'll look like. If they don't look like they'd be worth keeping, we can cancel the download. By killing them." "Brutal." Urthus commented. "But effective." Briar sneered. ~Back to the AJW Crew~ "Hey! It's almost done!" Asmo snapped his fingers several times. "I can already FEEL the viruses being slaughtered in their sleep!" "Pfft. You're right about that." Dia teased. "Those viruses better watch out--" "Because Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z is coming their way." Hawk finished. Chapter 2 :: Exploring ' ' ' Briar's P.O.V.' ' ' Huh. Well, the download finished. I was pretty much blinded from light when it finished. My vision wasn't really clear after that download. Blurry at that. I blinked several times. All clear. "Hey, little squirt." I piped up, walking over to him. Dang, the kid was small. "M-Me?" The little virus pointed to himself. "Yes, you." I leaned down, and patted his head. He sort of drew back at first, but warily accepted the patting. I smirked. ~No one's P.O.V.~ "Dude. You need to freaking name the little midget." Jyur, an occupant of the Cybernetic World, cut in. The relatively tall Pseudo with a white streak looping around his hair walked towards Briar, and proceeded to verbally confront him. "He isn't a midget." Briar snarled, too harshly than I intended. "He's average." "Sure, he is." Jyur snorted, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Name him, Briar." '' Then again, he's sort of right. Despite his being an asinine snob. Briar thought. "''Fine." Briar scowled, gritting his teeth. "I'll name him." "Alright, then." Jyur smirked, then sauntered off in his aggravatingly irritating, swagger-type stride. I launched a full face-palm into my forehead. "God, stupid Jyur." Briar grouched. He looked down at the little kid, who was staring up at him with those giant, sparkling Pseudo baby eyes. Why was he so freaking adorable. '' He finally decided on his name. "Hey, little guy." He bent over, picked him up, and propped him up on my shoulder. "You need a name, and I think I've come up with the perfect one for you." "A name?" The newly-downloaded Pseudo had cocked his head, his eyes flooding with the air of question. "For me?" "Yes, you." Briar bit back a stupified chuckle. "I'm going to name you..." I let my words trail off, neglecting the kid in suspense. "...Kyrus?" The kid had literally ripped the words from my throat and shoved it into my face. "Oh, my God." Briar's jaw dropped. ''How'd he... "What? Did I do something wrong?" The kid drew back, fearful of potential punishment. "Heck no!" The adult Pseudo lightly poked the kid in the shoulder. "You just read my mind. New downloads usually don't have their abilities until, what, 6 rotations old?" "Oh..." The newly named Kyrus twitched the tip of his tail, and he began occupying himself by messing with the sleeves of his cloak. ' ' ' Kyrus's P.O.V. ' ' ' ' ' The taller Pseudo had let me onto my feet when we arrived in the Forum Hub, as he called it. He had introduced himself as Briar. I just wondered why he didn't say his last name. I decided to let fate decide whether I should hear it or not. According to Briar, other Pseudos were visiting our world, which he had told me was called the Cybernetic World. Also, that the visiting Pseudos were of the Hell-Type Category. I found it intriguing that we were categorized, like animals in their fellow genuses. Made me feel like livestock a bit. ~No one's P.O.V.~ Continuing on, the only particular thing that caught Kyrus's eye was this one Pseudo of the Hell-Type Class. Pure white hair with black highlights--kind of in the same organization as his own--red eyes, a white cloak with very light gray sleeves. The hem of the cloak was black, and his tail was black with a white ring bordering near the tip. A Navy-Blue collar contrasted against the dark crimson of his eyes, and the other Pseudo had a deep, aggravated furrow between his brow. He stood tall alongside a Pseudo that at least a metric foot taller than him. He had an upset expression etched across his face, and he had discordantly flicked one black ear, as he waited impatiently alongside his master, rubbing a broad shoulder awkwardly. Feeling that particular Pseudo was of utmost importance, but unable to tell why, he quickly headed towards Briar, who was busy talking him up. "Hey, that's the squirt that you were talkin' about?" The Hell-Type Pseudo that was speaking to Briar commented. "Wee 'lil mite, but I'm pretty sure he'll cope. "Say, why won't I introduce MY new Apprentice? I'm sure you're going to like him. Bet the mite will, too." The Pseudo suggested. "KASSIDEN! Get over here!" Here came the red-eyed Pseudo. "What." 'Kassiden' snarled. The Pseudo topped his mentor by about 5 inches, and is far more powerfully-built. Although relatively lean, he looked as much as an adult Pseudo on his own. "Kassiden," The Hell-Type Pseudo began. "This is Kyrus, a First Download." "A first?" Kassiden asked, suspiciously. "He's a smice." "Yes, I am aware of that," Briar said, rolling his Electric-Blue eyes. "Can't he talk?" Kassiden's mentor inquired. "Well, yeah," Briar shrugged his shoulders. "He just doesn't want to." Abruptly, Kyrus felt himself being yanked up by the collar of his cloak. Gagging slightly, his eyes met Kassiden's. Blood-Red, and completely devoid of light, the eyes narrowed into a glare. "Should have terminated him." Kassiden growled. "He wouldn't make it past the first trial without crying for his Download Guardian like a Grub-Spawn." Kyrus flinched, but he felt deeply offended. Letting out an enraged gasp, he fumed, glaring fiercely at the other Pseudo. Finally, he spoke up. "Excuse me!" Kyrus snapped. "I can do just as well as everybody else! I'll prove it!" "Then do it." Kassiden purred primly, a smirk snaking across his face. "Prove me wrong." '' **To be updated . . . '' Category:O.C. Stories Category:Stories